


A Day Off With the Mary Janes

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Mary Jane, Betty Brant, and Glory Grant fool around on a lazy Saturday.





	A Day Off With the Mary Janes

“Right there?”

“Yeah. Damn, you’re really good at this.”

“That’s probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

“You keep this up you will hear plenty more nice things, oh God!”

It was a cold Saturday afternoon in Manhattan. The snow from last night had piled up a couple of inches on the street, windows and fire escapes. It was a day to spend quietly indoors, staring out the window.

Mary Jane Watson and Glory Grant, band members and roommates, had decided to do just that. Their roommate Gwen Stacy was off doing her superhero thing, their other roommate Betty Brant had disappeared like she was want to do, and Betty’s cat Murderface was sleeping by the radiator, leaving most of the apartment to themselves.

Em Jay and Glory had been friends for years, the type of friends who yelled at each other all the time, but still friends. Recently though they had progressed to a physical relationship. Originally, they slept in the same bed as a matter of space, which was always a premium in Manhattan. Both of them thought it was a much better alternative to sleeping on the couch like Gwen, or in the tiny bunk bed like Betty. But one night after a particularly successful concert they were celebrating, and one thing had led to another. They weren’t quite a couple; they were friends who liked to fool around. It was not like Glory wasn’t interested in pursuing a relationship, but something or someone was preventing Em Jay from reciprocating.

Since it was so cold out the two ladies decided to spend the day in bed, which soon changed to on top of their bed. Em Jay was resting on Glory’s outstretched arm, and Glory had lazily begun teasing Em Jay’s neither regions, tracing her hand down the redhead’s stomach until she had found MJ’s warm opening waiting for her.

“Aren’t you an eager little thing?” Glory said, rubbing two fingers against Mary Jane’s pussy lips in a circular motion, getting them nice and sticky.

“F-fuck,” Mary Jane stammered, “just don’t stop, Glory.” In response Glory slowed down, drawing out her teasing and causing Em Jay to squirm on the bed.

Glory always thought Mary Jane had a body to die for. Em Jay had a perfect hourglass figure, large breasts, tiny waste, and nice hips, and lovely red hair. She hid it under baggy clothes, but Glory thought Mary Jane could be a model. Glory’s body in contrast was okay, though nothing to write home about, Glory thought. She kept in shape, and her tits were alright though not as large as Em Jay’s.

“You didn’t say please.” Glory said.

“That isn’t funny.” Em Jay responded, “I was so close to cumming. Hurry the fuck up.”

“I agree!” Mary Jane and Glory turned towards there closet, where out jumped their other roommate Betty Brant, completely naked except for her large glasses.

“Betty!” Glory exclaimed.

“What the Hell were you doing in our closet naked?” Mary Jane asked.

“I was taking a nap,” Betty said, standing full upright by the side of their bed, “then I was woken up by you two gettin’ freaky and I was all like “yeah this is hot’” Betty started rubbing her clit at the thought, “but you two were taking forever. And now you have to take responsibility for this.”

Glory and Mary Jane looked at each. They never said they were serious and exclusive, and both had said at different points that they thought their roommates were hot as well. Plus, Mary Jane was still feeling horny. Em Jay smiled and patted the bed.

“I suppose it’s the least we can do.” Glory said.

“Who hoo!” Betty jumped on topped of her friends, knocking the air out of Em Jay and Glory’s stomachs. The two girls made space on the middle of the bed for their new partner, and Betty crawled between them. The three sat up at the head of the bed, leaning against Mary Jane and Glory’s pillows. Betty was shorter than her roommates and less developed in the chest area, though she was still cute in her own way when she wasn’t acting crazy.

Taking the initiative, Betty started kissing Mary Jane, shoving her tongue into Em Jay’s mouth before she had a chance to prepare. Em Jay didn’t miss a beat and quickly Frenched Betty back, trying to keep up with Betty’s hungry mouth. MJ and Betty’s tits pressed into each other; they could feel their nipples digging into the other’s chest, MJ’s breast dwarfing Betty’s.

On Betty’s other side Glory watched her two friends make out. At first Glory rubbed Betty’s arm, but as she got more and more turned on Glory started pinching her nipple. Betty turned to Glory and started making out with her, leaving Mary Jane to squeeze Betty’s tit. Soon Mary Jane got impatient and crawled to the edge of the bed. Positioning herself between Betty’s legs, Mary Jane separated Betty’s legs to get a good look at her friend’s cunt. It was already dripping wet from all the attention Betty was getting, and her clit was sticking out from its hood.

“You got a really pretty pussy Betty.” Mary Jane said, getting up close to her friend’s cunt.

“Thanks.” Betty replied. Betty and Glory watched as Mary Jane leaned in kissed Betty’s clit. Betty immediately sucked air through her teeth and pulled Glory close to her. Mary Jane took this as a sign of approval and trailed her lips down Betty’s cunt. Em Jay reached the middle of Betty’s pussy and slowly slipped her tongue between Betty’s pussy lips. Mary Jane liked Betty’s taste and stuck her tongue in deeper, pressing her face right up against Betty’s crotch as much as she good.

“She’s really getting into this.” Glory observed.

“Yeah,” Betty responded. Betty grabbed the top of Em Jay’s head and aimed it upward. “Hey Em Jay, look at me when you’re fucking me.” Mary Jane mumbled something into Betty’s cunt and swirled her tongue around the inside of Betty’s pussy folds. “Fuck that feels good, you’re such a good little slut Em Jay.” Mary Jane rolled her eyes, Glory turned Betty’s head towards her and started making out with Betty again largely to shut her up. Betty eased up on Mary Jane’s head and fondled her own chest.

Betty moaned into Glory’s mouth as she felt her orgasm build up and started rubbing her clit. Feeling Betty tighten up on her tongue Mary Jane stuck her finger in and out of Betty’s cunt under her tongue. The triple assault of Mary Jane’s tongue, finger, and Betty rubbing her own clit sent Betty over the edge.

“I’m cumming Em Jay,” Betty shoved Mary Jane’s face back against her cunt as she came, “look at me as I cum on your face!” Em Jay stared straight up at Betty as she came, too caught up in the moment to be annoyed by Betty’s nonsense. Glory watched her two friends and frigged herself at the sight. Eventually Betty let go Mary Jane’s head and fell back on the bed, exhausted. Mary Jane stood up and coughed, then crawled back onto the bed.

“That was intense,” Betty said, “thanks Em Jay, you were great.” Betty snuggled up to Mary Jane, who looked down at her, then at Glory.

“Hey,” Glory said, “want to get back to what we were doing?”

“Definitely.” Mary Jane crawled over Better and kissed Glory, then shoved her down on the bed. “Sorry Glory, but after tongue fucking our friend here I need to cum right now.” Glory lay on the mattress as Mary Jane crawled over body, the tips of their nipples briefly brushing against each other before Mary Jane sat up over Glory’s mouth. Glory smiled up at her friend, she had been waiting for this.

“Fine, but you owe me big time.” Mary Jane nodded eagerly and lowered her pussy onto Glory’s mouth. With Em Jay resting on her chin, Glory gently nibbled on the edge of Mary Jane’s folds.

“God Glory,” Em Jay said, running a hand through her long hair, “it always feels so fucking good when you do that.” Mary Jane was too distracted to see Betty get up, crawl behind her, and grab her tits.

“She must be amazing,” Betty said while she fondled her friend’s chest, “judging by the sounds you’re making.”

“She’s fucking fantastic.” Mary Jane responded over her shoulder.

“Can you turn around? I want to watch your face as you cum.” While a small part of Mary Jane thought it was weird to put on a show, at this point most of her brain thought it was unimportant. Mary Jane carefully spun around with Glory holding her up and sat back down.

“You’re so goddamn hot, Em Jay.” Betty said. The two ladies started tonguing each other again. Betty sitting between Glory’s spread legs, and Em Jay on top of Glory.

“Hey Glory, can I get some of that later?” Betty asked her friend

“Don’t be greedy.” Glory said.

“Aw, no fair,” Betty reached down and started rubbing Glory’s pussy, “I could make it worth your while.” Glory let out a small yelp at the sudden touch while her tongue was deep in Em Jay’s cunt, causing Em Jay to jump a little. Betty laughed at them both. Mary Jane shut her up again by planting a more forceful kiss on her, which Betty easily got into.

Betty continued to play with Glory as she made out with Em Jay, first by rubbing her cunt, then adding a finger and slowly moving it around her pussy. Glory responded by tongue fucking Em Jay faster, rolling her tongue around the inside of Em Jay’s folds like Betty was doing to her pussy, and as Betty sped up so did Glory. Mary Jane saw and felt both, turned on more by being in the middle of her friend’s fun. 

Glory grabbed Mary Jane’s ass tighter as she felt her orgasm coming, trying to drive her tongue as deep into her friend’s cunt as she could go. Betty inserted a second digit into Glory’s cunt, quickly moving her fingers in and out of her friend. Glory moaned into Mary Jane’s pussy as she came, holding on tight to her friend as she writhed around on Betty’s fingers. The sight of her friend cumming pushed Mary Jane over the edge and she came too onto her friend’s face. Betty sat back and watched her friends orgasm in unison, nonchalantly rubbing her twat at the sight.

Mary Jane climbed off Glory and collapsed face first onto their bed, her orgasm still playing out. Glory was doing the same thing, staring at the ceiling as she enjoyed the after-effects of Betty’s fingering. The three lay on the bed, Mary Jane on her stomach, Glory on her back, and Betty sitting up.

After a couple of minutes Betty asked: “So, was it worth it to include me?”

“Yeah.” Mary Jane and Glory responded in a tired unison.

“I’m glad,” Betty said. The three rested for a couple more minutes before Betty added, “I love you guys, and I wanted to be closer to you two for a while, and I’m really happy this finally happened.” Betty’s voice was unusually sincere, without her usual craziness or snark.

“We love you too,” Glory said, “we should have done this ages ago.”

“Yeah,” Mary Jane added, her face turned sideways on her pillow, “It’s just a shame that,” the three heard the window in their living room open and shut, “Gwen wasn’t here.”

The three girls turned to the living room door, then back to each other.

“Should we?” Betty asked, a smile growing on her face.

“Definitely,” Mary Jane said, “Gwen works so hard for this city, we are her best friends.”


End file.
